Liberty League: Super Hero Project
by Darth-Joker
Summary: Clark Kent decided to live a life of fun adventure and leisure, befriending Diana of Themyscira, and Arthur of Atlantis. The three are best friends, as they use their great powers in the service of playful pursuits, but also the occasional heroism. So this is a world without superheroes, and so it is a world unprepared for Darkseid's attack... Elseworlds story.


It is a world where wondrous metahumans can be found, but where superheroes had yet to arise in significant numbers. It is a Earth where dauntlessly determined diplomatic outreach by Themyscira led to its Queen Hippolyta becoming the first United Nations Secretary General of amazonian origin. It is a Earth where a brilliant but bereaved billionaire gave up patrolling the streets of his city in order to become the 44th United States President. And it is an Earth where a young adult Clark Kent of Smallville disappeared in order for Kal-el to live a abundant life of fun frolicking freedom as he went on many adventures with his two closest friends.

Unfortunately, it is also an Earth now in the grip of Apokolips...

"What's that?" asked Kal as he turned about during a three-way game of volleyball played over the Atlantic Ocean.

Kal had just bounced the tough titanium volleyball back over to Arthur Curry positioned many miles away. But now Kal's attention would be focused on the sudden rising of massive flames a couple miles behind, alongside strange dark pillars rooted on New York's Long Island. This was a playful and free-spirited Kal, but an admirably altruistic heart still beat within him. So at the sight of New York City being engulfed in reddish flames and a seeming cloud of human-sized locusts, Kal instinctively took action.

With astounding speed, Kal flew towards New York City. Kal was wearing simple shades, red shorts reaching down to his knees, and a loud yellowish-orange Hawaiian shirt. His mind seemed overwhelmed by the horrific cries of many people, so he tried to focus on just one voice, for now. It was a voice that reminded him of his earthly mother, and so it was to her that he rushed. In mid-flight, he gathered her up into his arms, in order to save her from a descending parademon!

He then rushed her away from danger, behind a building far from the city's central area.

"W-who are you?!" asked the woman with shocked eyes staring up into Kal's, and trembling motions in her arms, as Kal carefully placed her back down on her feet.

"What's going on?" she asked in quick follow-up, her eyes watering from emotional distress.

"I... I don't know." answered Kal honestly, "But please head somewhere safe, while I head back into the heart of the city. I want to help out as much as I can."

"Thank you" the woman said after a brief tense pause.

The woman then ran off as Kal had requested, while he flew back into the heart of New York City. Kal was not accustomed to combat, and so he focused more on rescuing the endangered than on fighting Apokolips' parademons. That would prove costly...

"...Gaaahh!" cried Kal as a parademon managed to pounce on him from above, stomping down on the small of Kal's back.

Kal then crash-landed into the pavement below, sending a couple cars spiraling violently into the sides of buildings. Several other parademons would then join the one that had attacked Kal, as they attempted to dog-pile him. Kal felt slight pain from their blows, and he felt a sickeningly suffocating sensation. But all this did was anger him, and make him more resolute, as he exploded upwards sending all of the parademons careening backwards!

Kal began breathing heavily, gritting his teeth, hair disheveled, and eyes glowing red behind shattered shades. Kal was about to unleash a potentially devastating heat vision attack! But unfortunately for him, he would be stopped by a swift parademon wielding a kryptonite spear.

"Aaggggghhh...!" cried Kal, as this parademon pierced him through one side, thankfully avoiding a vital area.

"Kal!" cried Diana, having at last caught up to him, and taking hold of his slowly falling form.

At the same time, Arthur Curry arrived to deliver a fierce blow to the parademon holding the kryptonite spear, knocking the parademon well aside.

Diana had on a sleek solid red leotard, covered by a blue and thick pleated skirt. Arthur had on an orange hoody over a white shirt, and dark green jeans. After knocking aside the Kal-piercing parademon, Arthur helped Diana gently lower the bleeding Kal to the ground.

Kal appeared to be fading in and out of consciousness, and his vision was going very blurry.

"Kal, are you Ok, buddy?!" asked Arthur

"Kal, say something!" shouted Diana.

The last thing Kal saw before falling unconscious was the Statue of Liberty in flames.

"The shining Statue of Liberty..." he said, as he fell unconscious.

 _And so begins..._

 _Liberty League:_

 **Super Hero Project**

Kal quickly awoke to a warmly glowing sunrise, and a bright blue beautiful sky. A white blanket had been placed over him, and he quickly pushed it aside as he sat up with a jolt. He quickly checked his side, where he had been pierced, and was amazed to feel smooth skin.

"A dream?!" he asked himself, shocked at the thought, given how real it had seemed.

Still, he briefly and happily took hold of that thought, smiling and sighing in deep relief. So with a smile on his face, Kal stood up, glad to find himself upon a beach in Themyscira. With an added skip in his step, Kal started jogging joyously alongside the ocean. He would soon be greeted by Princess Diana of Themyscira and Prince Arthur of Atlantis, as they slowly flew towards him.

"Diana, Arthur, good morning!" Kal shouted out to them with a big boyish smile.

Diana and Arthur glanced at each other inquisitively, both surprised by Kal's happiness, given recent events.

"Kal... are you Ok?" Diana asked nervously.

"Of course I am, it's a beautiful morning!" he replied joyously, with hands arched at his hips, as he gazed off at the endless horizon, "It's a bright new day for loads more fun! What world-spanning adventures should we have today, I wonder?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Arthur asked Kal.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, but I don't think today's the best day for just frolicking about" Diana stated somberly towards Kal.

"Hhhmmm? Why's that?" Kal asked in reply.

Diana then clicked a tiny button on her sleek high-tech wrist-bracelet, causing a medium-sized holographic TV screen to pop up. Diana then held her wrist near Kal's face so he could watch the news announcement.

"Yesterday afternoon, eight cities fell in short order to powerful alien forces." stated news reporter Snapper Carr in a starkly serious voice, "London, Paris, Beijing, Tokyo, Gotham, Metropolis, Washington DC, and New York City were all decimated and conquered in a few terrible hours. The President is believed to have retreated to Camp David, but the Pentagon is keeping tight-lipped on the matter. However, the United Nations Secretary-General has already made a stunning announcement, revealing who the leader of these alien invaders are, and also plans to surrender to him."

"Sur-surrender!" Kal exclaimed in horrified shock, while a deeply downcast Diana gazed downwards.

"You were there, Kal, you saw what happened." Arthur said to him, "You were pierced with a spear! Diana and I had to rush you to safety here on this beach, where amazonian doctors treated your wounds. You slept for hours while the world fell."

"But we can't surrender!" Kal shouted at Arthur, "We can't! Just who are these invaders anyway?"

"Darkseid and his forces..." answered Diana in a low tone of voice.

"Darkseid?" asked Kal.

"He's an extremely powerful being with multitudes of mighty flying warriors under his command." Diana replied, "He is the ruler of a world named Apokolips, and for whatever reason, he wishes to conquer Earth."

"Yesterday was his show of force." Arthur added, "And he showed that Earth has no chance against him. Eight cities fell in a few hours, Kal. And even you couldn't halt it for more than a minute."

"So mother negotiated with Darkseid." Diana stated, "In the hopes of sparing as many lives as possible, mother talked the nations of the Earth into agreeing to surrender to Darkseid."

"No..." Kal said, his eyes lighting up in horror, "This can't be!"

"What's going to happen to the world?" as he motioned about wildly, "Ma and pa. Kara and I. What are we going to do? I wasn't born on this Earth, but it's now my home!"

"I know you love this world a lot, but try not to be so depressed" said Diana.

"He's probably just worried about where he's going to be sleeping from now on" stated Arthur, in a slightly sarcastic gruff tone, trying to break the tension.

"Well yeah!" answered Kal, "You two have nothing to worry about. Atlantis and Themyscira will likely remain free, that's probably part of the deal Hippolyta made with this Darkseid."

"Thankfully it is" Diana replied with an oddly sad smile.

"So you're both fine, but where am I going to live? I can't just let ma and pa fall under some brutal dictator! Where can we just pack up and move all of a sudden?!" asked Kal, motioning wildly.

"Calm down, already!" Arthur shouted at Kal, while Arthur placed his hands on Kal's shoulders, "Hippolyta did great negotiating work. Earth will have a full year of time and freedom before the transition to Darkseid's rule takes place."

"What, a full year?" asked Kal, feeling some nice relief come over him at hearing this.

A few minutes later, Kal sat between Arthur and Diana, all under the cooling shade of a large tree on the edge of a beach. Kal, now wearing a new pair of shades, snarfed down on a BBQ hot-dog cooked up by his own heat vision.

"It's a relief that your mom is such a good diplomat, Diana." stated Kal, "And man, these hot dogs are the best!"

"Can even your Kryptonian metabolism handle all that eating?" asked Arthur playfully, with a raised eyebrow, "You have to look good for the ladies you know!"

"I'm glad you're relieved, Kal." said Diana, "But a year isn't that much time. The freedoms millions of people on Earth now enjoy, will be lost to future generations."

"Even I must feel sorry for the surface-dwellers." said Arthur, "Those living today know freedom, but those born tomorrow will not."

"That's true" Kal said, in a sad tone of voice.

But then, much to everyone's surprise, two very well-dressed men suddenly walked up to where Kal, Diana, and Arthur were sitting.

"Excuse me" came the stern but smooth voice of a famous leader, "Do you have a moment?"

Kal, Diana, and Arthur all rapidly rose to a standing position at this surprising appearance.

"Who's he?" Kal asked Arthur, turning his head towards him.

"Man, Kal, do you follow the news at all?" asked Arthur in turn, "That's the US President!"

"Diana Prince" stated President Bruce Wayne calmly, addressing her.

"Yes?" a slightly startled Diana asked.

"You're the daughter of the UN Secretary-General, correct?" Bruce asked.

"I am" confirmed Diana.

"Has she told you anything about her quick surrender to Darkseid? Anything about any concessions she managed to gain from him, aside from what's already public knowledge?" Bruce asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing that will affect your country, sir" replied Diana.

"Special provisions for Themyscira and Atlantis, I take it?" asked Bruce with a look of slight disgust.

"Yes, and that's all I know" answered Diana.

"I see." replied Bruce, "Thank you."

"See ya" said Vice President Dick Grayson, as both he and Bruce began walking away, towards a suspicious bat-shaped jet on the middle of the beach.

"Wait" spoke up Kal, causing Bruce and Dick to briefly stop.

"Is America really going to go along with this?" Kal asked the US President.

"It's none of your concern" Bruce replied with stern narrowed eyes.

And with that, Bruce and Dick continued on their way to the special Presidential two-seater jet.

Feeling disappointed by the President's answer, and feeling a growing unease over current events, Kal turned to his friends Diana and Arthur with pleas of help.

"Why don't... why don't we gather up the forces of Atlantis and Themyscira and try to liberate one of the fallen cities?" Kal proposed to them.

"Do you really think that would be appropriate?" asked Arthur in a skeptical tone, "Given what Hippolyta has already done?"

"They'll listen to you." stated Kal, "You're both royalty!"

"Maybe so, but that's not the point, Kal." replied Diana, "While Themyscira now enjoys better relations with man's world, some of my amazonian sisters still take a dim view to outsiders. They will object to fighting for the sake of man's world, especially given what mother has already done."

"And the way _her_ people feel about 'man's world' reflects how _my_ people feel about the surface-dwellers." added Arthur, "I hate to admit it, but Darkseid made a shrewd concession here. Atlantis and Themyscira would have fought for their own freedom, but for those who live on the continents? No."

"I see..." said a dejected Kal, looking downwards, "That's a shame. I love this world."

"So do Diana and I, but there's just some things that can't be helped" stated Arthur.

Diana forced a friendly smile, and placed one hand on Kal's shoulder, to try to comfort him.

"You should go see your family, Kal" said Diana warmly, "You should be with them during these difficult times. Remind them that their son _Clark Kent_ is still there for them."

And so Kal flew off towards a certain farm in Kansas.

After arriving there, he was warmly greeted by his mom at the front door. The two shared a quick hug, before Kal headed towards his upstairs bedroom. When he opened the door to his bedroom, he was surprised to see a certain someone lying on the floor inside, flipping through a brochure.

"Welcome back, Kal" stated his blonde younger cousin, wearing red shorts and a white tank-top.

"Kara?" replied Kal in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to greet your cousin?" Kara asked, as she lifted up her upper-body slightly and turned it to face Kal, "I'm here because I was worried about you. You did get pierced with a kryptonite spear after all!"

"Diana told you about that?" Kal asked.

"Yeah, she did." Kara answered, "So it's a relief to know that you're Ok. Grab a bite to eat. Your mom left a plate of food on your bed for you."

Kal picked up the plate of food, and sighed slightly at what it was.

"Fried eggs, bacon, and toast, huh?" he said.

"You live on a _farm_ , what do you expect?" Kara asked, "Besides, your mom's a great cook."

"Yeah, yeah." replied Kal, as he slouched down into a soft leathery navy chair in his room, and quickly snarfed down the food his mom had left for him.

Just as he finished eating, Kal took special notice of the brochure laying next to Kara.

"Kara, what is in that brochure?" asked Kal.

"It's really good news, Kal" answered Kara with a smile, as she stood up while picking up the brochure.

"It's going to be a big help to you, your parents, and me!" exclaimed Kara excitedly, "Just read up on it yourself."

Kal flipped through the brochure, amazed at what he was reading and seeing.

"A brand new and completely uninhabited city?" asked Kal, "Located on a large island?"

"Yeah, and it's offering sanctuary, strictly to super-powered humans and our families." replied Kara.

"What about everybody else?" asked Kal.

"It's just one new city Kal, it can't house the whole world!" exclaimed Kara in answer.

"But... but that's not right." replied Kal, "We can't just abandon the rest of Earth like that!"

Kara sighed deeply at Kal's protestations here.

"Kal, they almost killed you!" exclaimed Kara as tear droplets rushed to her eyes, "And they could easily kill me to. As powerful as we are, they have kryptonite! We can't stop Darkseid and his forces."

"How will we know that if we don't even try?!" asked Kal in frustrated reply.

"Well, are Diana and Arthur willing to use _their_ powers to help save Earth?" asked Kara, after a brief sigh.

"I...I don't know" Kal answered honestly.

"See? It's hopeless, Kal." replied Kara, "I wish it wasn't this way, but it just is. At least we'll have somewhere to go, to keep our family and ourselves free and safe. Just take a look at the special holographic projection that I setup in the barn. It's _really_ cool, Kal, and it came along with that brochure."

"I'll do it in a bit." stated Kal, after a tense pause, and with a dismissive wave, "I'm going to get a shower first."

Kal then walked down-stairs. After doing so, he caught his mom flipping through an old photo album of some sort.

"Ma?" Kal asked his mom.

But she seemed very lost in thought, unable to hear his words. Kal then walked around the room a little before speaking up again.

"Mom!" shouted Kal.

"Wh-What is it?" asked Martha Kent, turning towards her son.

"Is it Ok if I jump in the shower?" Kal asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." Martha replied with a smile, before closing the photo album.

Martha Kent then stood up, and walked outside. Kal couldn't help but to be drawn to the photo album that his mother had been looking at.

Kal then sat down, and started flipping through the photo album. Inside were pictures of his grandfather – Johnathan Kent's father – receiving medals for his military service overseas. A young smiling Jonathan Kent stood proudly next to his father, in full military uniform, against the backdrop of an American flag. In the album were other family photos, including one of Kal and Jonathan smiling widely together, from when Kal took Jonathan up to the very top of Mount Everest, helping Jonathan achieve a whimsical dream. There were also family photos of Kal, as a young kid, celebrating the 4th of July and Thanksgiving with his family. Flags and parades and smiles and ice-cream and cotton candy and cooked turkey, they all abounded.

Kal's heart sank, and his lips curled to betray deep depressing disgust.

He then took a quick refreshing shower, and changed into a plaid red shirt, blue jeans, and red socks. He slipped on a yellow-striped pair of white sneakers, and walked out to the barn. In spite of his disagreements with Kara, he wanted to see just what this _new city_ had to offer.

In the barn, Kal found a small solid metal package, teared open in half, and made from very dense space age materials. It was clearly designed so only someone of kryptonian might could open it. Kal correctly guessed that this was where the brochure and promotional projection came from. Kal then noticed where Kara had setup the projection, and after taking a seat on the hood of a tractor, Kal turned on the projection.

Highly dramatic and inspirational music began playing, as the projection took up an entire wall in this barn. Kal saw a stunning sunrise shimmering, before slipping behind towering skyscrapers and assorted buildings of alluring curves and decidedly futuristic designs. As the music grew louder, the words "ULTIMATE TOWER LEXOPOLIS" appeared in big bold 3D font. All the words were in metallic color, except three that were in scarlet red recolor.

Then the words faded out, as three very unusual people faded in. Standing in the middle was a bald man in green-and-purple power armor, smiling slightly. On either side of him was an amazingly eye-catching woman; eye-catching not merely because of her loveliness but also due to how clearly metahuman she was in appearance.

"Welcome to UTX!" these three people said in crisply cheerful confident unison.

"I doubt you're doing well today." said the man in the middle, as the two women walked away, "But after you watch this presentation, I am confident that this will change."

"UTX – short for _Ultimate Tower Lexopolis_ – is truly the ultimate city of the future." continued the bald man, "It is designed to be a sanctuary for all the super-powered beings of this world, and their families. So will you leave where you are now, and come join this city? I hope you will, but I will not chase after you."

"Some of you may think it wrong for me to not invite more people into this city." continued the bald man, walking sideways and making a playful smile, "But I have to be honest, I hate crowds. Still, you and I know how painful it is to be alone. You may exchange words with normal people, but how often do you feel connected to them? Is it even possible for you and them to have a true exchanging of views? But there's an easy answer to all of this. It's as easy as I say. **Come to UTX**!"

After this loud invitation is made, the projection zooms around this UTX, showing off its breathtaking architecture, its picturesque central park, its two tallest towering buildings, both in a "L" formation. Hot-dog stands operated by machines are seen. Little children playing with balloons and happily skipping through the street are seen. It is a remarkable city, albeit an almost entirely empty one.

"My name is _Lex Luthor._ " said the bald man, fading into focus, looking straight ahead with piercing eyes, "I will not fight any wars for the cowardly United Nations, or the incompetent Wayne Administration. But if Darkseid's forces ever attack _my_ city? Then I will fight _private wars_ against this alien menace, and I promise you, we will win those wars. Though the whole world may fall, UTX will remain, humanity's last stand! Look at my city, which will be our city, and behold its strength and sense of justice. So what are you to do? Look, it takes some courage and dedication to lead a good life. So have the courage and dedication to join me in UTX. Two have already boldly accepted that challenge."

The two women from earlier than walked back on-screen, flanking Luthor with his arms outstretched wide. Both women displayed pleasant and slightly seductive smiles.

"On my right is the awesomely accomplished archaeologist Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva, better known to the world's poachers as _Cheetah_." stated Luthor, as he gestured towards the very cheetah-like woman with bright orange skin and black spots, her playing with her hair with her claws.

"And on my left is the brilliant botanist Dr. Pamela Lilian Isley, better known to ecological despoilers as _Poison Ivy_." added Luthor, as he gestured towards the lusciously leafy Lilian, standing tall and proud.

"My two allies and I are very powerful." stated Lex Luthor, "And with your help, we have what it takes to keep UTX proud and free from the tyranny of Darkseid. If you come to UTX, you will be more than just a hero, you will be a _**super hero**_."

" _Super hero.._." Kal repeated to himself, his eyes sparkling at the thought.

Stupendously stirring sounds then accentuated scenes of Lex Luthor and his two allies proving their great capabilities in combat, against powerful Lexcorp robots. Cal looked away from the remaining scenes of the presentation, as his emotions began to reach a fever pitch. And as a light bulb as bright as the sun went off in his head...

"This is it!" Kal exclaimed to himself, as he pumped one fist, " **I found it**!"

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
